Can you hear the wind?
by gallivantingDelight
Summary: Jade has been staying at Dave's apartment because her grandpa was out on a business venture. Though she has never seen him, she thinks this "Bro" might be made of wind. A warm, cuddly wind. I dunno, i suck at summaries, just read it. nsfw warning. and ridiculousness. i write these when i'm bored, okay?


BroJade

Jade sighed as Dave unlocked the door to his apartment. They had just gotten home from school and she was pooped. When the door was opened, Dave went straight to his room, leaving Jade to close.

Right before she could slam the door shut, a gust of air made its way through the wide open entrance, blowing all the hair out of her face and behind her ears as if someone had pushed it there. After the breeze was done, she slammed the door shut. Dave had told her it was his brother coming home. Was his brother the wind or something? From the month Jade had been living there as a transfer student, she had never once seen this Bro. The guy was pretty elusive for a stay at home guy, working from his computer. Even though Dave told her not to, she's been sleeping on that futon in the living room. Where else was she supposed to sleep? The foot of the bed like a dog?

And every night, when she was on the verge of sleep, she'd feel the futon dip on the side she wasn't sleeping on because she was used to sleeping on one side because of her dreambot. After the futon dips, a warm entity would appear under the covers, then envelop her in it's warm embrace, whispering a soft "G'night." in her ear before she passed out.

Tonight she was just exhausted and wasn't up for this ghost's bullshit. Either he has sex with her or doesn't touch her at all. She was sick and tired of all this coy shit. She dropped her bag on the floor carelessly and flopped onto the futon with a sigh. She pulled the covers around herself and snuggled into the little cocoon quickly. If that ghost wanted in, it'd have to work for it.

She heard a voice say "Well, aren't you a troublesome girl." It was deep, soothing, and reminded her of what she imagined Dave's would sound like if he was older. There were dips in the futon until she could feel the entity hovering over her, arms and legs on either side of her cocooned body. "I know you're awake. I can hear your heartbeat. Just open those pretty eyes so I can make sweet love to you." Jade's eyes fluttered open right before a kiss invaded her lips. It was quick, just a peck, but that was when she realized just how warm she was getting.

She looked up at Bro, who was nicely muscular, sharp features, anime styled hair under his baseball cap. He smirked at her before putting a headband on her. "Woof for me." He said, a smile in his words.

Jade blinked a few times and brought a hand out of the cocoon to feel what he just put on her head. She immediately recognized the soft feel of the bristle against her touch. Dog ears. "Woof" she softly barked, timidly, unsure.

Bro gave her another peck on the lips before snapping a collar around her neck. "I've just adopted you and your name iJade. You're a german shepherd saint bernard mix but there's something strange about you. You turn into a furry when you get horny. Luckily for you, your new owner is okay with that. Currently, you are in heat and are in desperate need of loving, but your owner is a stingy prick and will only give it to you if you ask nicely. What will you do?" He has Jade squirming in her panties by the time he's done talking. This whole little role play has her so turned on she almost feels like moaning. Instead, she let's out a little whine.

Bro peels away the layers of the blanket until she's there, underneath him, her clothes sticking to her skin from sweat, shifting her legs together slightly, her hands finding their way up the man's torso, feeling every crevice formed by his muscles. Bro let out a low groan from the back of his throat, almost like a growl, causing Jade to whimper once more. She gave him a pleading look, but he just stared back at her, expectantly, through anime shades.

She raised she had to voice what she wanted. "Mister, please touch me inappropriately." She barked at the end of her sentence, but it turned into a mewl when she was instantly touched by Bro's hands snesually. One hand slipped under her shirt and unclipped her bra from behind before sliding back around to play with a nipple. The other hand made it's way down her skirt and under her panties, rubbing at her clit in a circular motion. His mouth latched onto her neck, sucking at what was surely to be the place of a hickie.

She whimpered and shivered and yelped in his touch, writhing ever so slightly from the amount of pleasure she was getting. If she could wag her tail, it would definitely be wagging. She smacked his hands away before flipping herself over and getting into a position where her back was arched and her butt pushed into the air. "I want you inside me, master. I want to feel your pulsating cocck inside my virgin hole." She moaned with every word she said, so wet that that it was showing through her panties. Bro pushed her skirt and panties off, revealing her dripping entrance. She felt hot breath before a tongue was pleasuring her area, slipping into her nook, then coming back out to massage at her clit. She arched into the sensation, moaning and mewling loudly which was surely turning him on.

She was nearing the verge of her climax when the tongue and heat left, causing a whimper from her self with a pouty lip from the missing pleasure. But it was quickly replaced with a gasp of delight when she felt his dick be placed against her entrance.

It entered slowly, almost apologetically. She moaned and pushed herself further along the shaft, causing Bro to hiss in pleasure. When he was fully in, he stayed in place as if to accustom her. She's used dildos his size before at home, o she was already okay with his size. She bumped her hips backwards to give him the okay.

He thrusted into her hole relentlessly. He made her into a moaning mess. She was crying out his name in almost sobs of pleasure as he pounded into her hole, the sound of skin slapping skin resounding around the living room. By the time she was nearing her climax, Bro was groaning out her name and making almost horse like noises. She didn't know he was a horse furry. She barked and he whinied. She moaned woof and he groaned neigh. When she came, he was buried in her. She screamed his name one last time before feeling him cum inside her. He said her name as he sporadically thrusted as he came. She loved the feel as his dick slipped out of her. She loved it more when she felt his cum leak out of her abused hole.

For some reason, she was still turned on. As he collapsed on his back next to her, she crawled on top of him. He looked at her surprised before she impaled herself with his dick, moaning out in ecstasy as she began to lift herself up and down over it. She took off her shirt and her bra, discarding them in the pile of her clothes. Bro was still fully clothed, save for his pants that were down to his ankles, but Jade didn't mind.

She massaged her breasts, playing with her nipples as she did herself with Bro's dick. He was becoming turned on by the little show she was putting on. She could feel his dick hardening inside her. She cried out a bark when she hit a sweet spot and angled herself so she could keep hitting it. Bro's hands grabbed her hips as he began thrusting into her from his lying down position, using his hands to pull her down quickly for more force. He kept hitting her sweet spot and she moaned out his name once more. He flipped them over so he was on top, in between her legs so that he could thrust into her more efficiently. He put her legs over his shoulders to enter her more deeply, still hitting that sweet spot. She continued playing with her nipples and massaging her breasts, her movements becoming quicker, rougher as she came closer to her second climax that night.

Bro picked her up as he sat on his knees, thrusting into her continuously. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a deep sensual kiss. That's what made them both go over the edge. They both moaned as they came at the same time, the fluids spurting out of her hole, not able to hold all of it. She brought her hands away from her breasts so she could wrap her arms around Bro's neck to deepen the kiss.

That's when they heard the door to Dave's room open. They heard his footsteps, then the sudden halt, then the silent scream. They didn't care. They immediately went into round 3 before Dave ran back into his room to cry.


End file.
